Enchanted
by Elfera
Summary: For prince-to-be Napoleon, life is a fairy tale - until he's banished from the land of Smithsonia and thrust into the very unmagical modern-day Manhattan. When a rude, brash and ignorant gangster comes to his aid, little does he realize this joyful, wide-eyed innocent is about to enchant him. Capoleon! (And I might have stolen the summery from the back of Enchanted. Oops.)


Once upon a time, there lived an evil king. Selfish and cruel he did all in his power to make sure he could keep his throne forever. To do that, he did everything he could to stop his stepson from meeting the one special person with whom he would share true love's kiss.

"Nippy! Nippy!"

"Huh?" Nippy, or Napoleon if you wanted to use his real name, turned around from what he was doing to see two blue birds fly over to him, with something shiny in their tiny talons.

"Will this work?" The bluebirds dropped two beautiful stones into Nippy's awaiting child hands. Napoleon studied the stones, and smiled.

"Oui!" He said happily. "These will work wonderfully! Merci!"

Nippy took the stones over to a statue that he and a few other animals were crafting out of a bunch of random junk they found lying around. Defying all laws of normality, Napoleon simply stuck the stones on the mug they were using for a head and they somehow stuck, without anything holding them on. Physics.

Napoleon looked over the statue, a wide smile on his face. "I think this is it." He said, glancing over at his best friend, a squirrel named Ivan.

"You sure?"

"Oui."

Ivan nodded, and raced over to tell everyone else to gather around. Once everyone was grouped together and silent, Ivan said, "Go on."

Napoleon smiled, and turned the statue to the animals. "Presenting my one true love, my prince, my dream come true." Nippy looked over at the statue and gasped. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Ivan asked.

"We forgot his lips!"

"So, it is not like he will talk."

Nippy glared at Ivan. "Lips aren't just for talking! They're one of the most important parts of a physical body!"

"I do not follow."

Napoleon sighed.

"When you meet someone you love, before the two become one, there's something you must do."

"Do you pull each other's tails?" A rabbit asked.

"Do you feed each other seeds?" Asked a bird.

Napoleon stared at them like they were morons. "What? No! Of course not! Why would you even think that?"

"I think they need to stay away from the weed patch." Ivan observed.

"Yeah."

"So, why does he have to have lips?" Asked another, smarter bird.

"Because, without lips you can't perform one of the most powerful things in the world."

"And what's that?" Asked another.

"True love's kiss."

"What's true love's kiss?" Asked a rabbit, to Nippy's shock.

"You don't know what true love's kiss is?"

All the animals shook their heads.

"Well…" Napoleon frowned, attempting to figure out what to do. "I know, why don't I just put it into song?" He took a deep breathe. "I've be-"

THUD

With a triumphed shout, Prince George climbed up onto the troll he had just captured. He grinned, looking down at the troll with pride.

"Wonderful sire!" Lancelot, the king's most faithful knight, whom had been put on Custer Watching duties, praised. "That's your tenth troll this month!" He climbed up on the troll, and put a hand on George's shoulder. "Don't you just love hunting trolls?"

"Well, kinda." The prince admitted. "But in truth, my heart years to be joined in song!"

"Heh," Lancelot said nervously.

"Think about it, Lancey! A beautiful spouse for a handsome prince!"

"Yes, amazing. Would you like to go find another troll?"

Lancelot's words were lost on the prince as he started to sing. George danced around on the troll, and even grabbed Lancelot and spun around with him. Just as the prince was about to start a new verse, he was interrupted by a voice singing the same song he was.

"Did you hear that, Lancelot?" George asked, letting the knight go.

"What no?"

"That voice? That's my true love!" George smiled. "I must go find them!"

"Wait!"

Ignoring Lancelot, George ran over to a horse and hoped on, before rushing off towards the voice.

"Oh no." Lancelot said. "Oh no, no, no. The king… the king's not going to like this!" He started to pace, trying to figure out what to do, when his thought was broken by the troll. Grinning to himself, Lancelot got to work.

After finishing his song, Nippy had sat down at the window seat, Ivan on his knees.

"Do you really think this prince exists?" Ivan asked.

"Oh, I'm sure of it." Nippy said, looking out into the room, not noticing the horrified looks on the animal's faces.

"Eye, eye, eye."

"I, I, I, what?" Nippy asked, wondering if they had gotten into more of the weeds.

"I eat you now."

Napoleon screamed, and back away from the window as a troll arm broke through the window.

"Okay, that is not good." Ivan observed, scurrying up onto Nippy's shoulder.

"You think?" Napoleon back away, and noticed a window. He ran over to it, and leaped out, just as the troll grabbed his statue.

"Got you!" The troll said in triumph, before staring in confusion at the statue. The troll looked up, and upon noticing Napoleon, through the statue away. "Not fair! I supposed to eat you!" The troll growled, climbing after the youth.

Nippy climbed as far as he could on the tree, and glanced behind him, and gasped as the troll neared.

"Ivan!"

The squirrel, sensing Nippy's panic ran over to the troll. "Do not touch Little Nippy!" Ivan announced, climbing onto the troll's head, causing the branch to dip. "… I should stop eating so many nuts." Ivan observed.

"Ivan!" Napoleon hung on tighter, knowing that he was going too slid off, far below he could see some man on a horse.

"Fear not, fair youth, I will rescue you!"

"Great." Nippy said, before he fully slid off. Luckily he managed to catch the next branch. "Ivan!"

"Oh no." The squirrel rushed off to Nippy, not even noticing that the troll had been slung off the branch into the great beyond.

"Nippy! Help!"

"I have you." Ivan attempted to grab one of Nippy's fingers, but before he could Napoleon let go and started to fall.

"Ahhh! Oomph!" Suddenly Napoleon stopped falling, and found himself in the arms of George. "Oh," Nippy said, staring at him in wonder. "It's you."

"Yes, it's me, and you are?"

"Napoleon."

"Oh, Napoleon!" George called. "We shall be married in the morning!"

With that announcement George and Napoleon rode off in the sunset.

Elsewhere, the king of the land, Kahmunrah watched the scene from a crystal ball.

"So this is the little forest rat, who's planning to steal my throne?" He chuckled, before throwing the ball off. "NEVER!"


End file.
